Question: Solve for $n$ : $20 = -14 + n$
Add $14$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{20 {+ 14}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{n} \\ 20 &=& -14 + n \\ \\ {+14} && {+14} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 20 {+ 14} &=& n \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ n = 34$